The Battle for Now, Then, and Forever
by DarkZeroVirus
Summary: This is just the begining, more to come later!


Disclaimer!!: I don't own anything except for my character, all others are property of their respective companies!!! (I'll note along the way if any are mine.) Enjoy!  
  
The Battle for Now, Then, and Forever  
Chapter 1  
The Awakening  
  
...beep...beep....beep...beep....beep....beep...beep!  
"Hey girls, I think I found him!" A girl said. She had been looking at what appeared to be a small laptop. She had short black hair. Sporting a light blue tee shirt, blue jean shorts, and sandals, she seemed ready to hit the beach. The rest of the girls were dressed in a similar fashion, and seemed to be a little chilly.  
"Well, hurry it up, Amy! We're freezing", a girl with long, raven black hair, muttered. She was among the three others that were rubbing there hands together for warmth. "Plus, the news of the shadow drones has already reached here. We have to get to Rob before they do!!"  
The group of 5 teenage girls walks into the entryway of a large stone building. The sign on the door reads: "welcome to WHS, please sign in at the office."  
Ami informed the girls about how to act. Even though they were in a foreign place, they had to act normal. As they walked into the office, they were greeted by a secretary.  
"Hi, how can I help you today?" The young woman asked. She scanned the group while waiting for a reply. Ami spoke first.  
"Would you please show me the guest sign in sheet, and then direct me to the band room?" She asked with a smile. The secretary nodded, and handed her a clipboard with a sheet on it. One by one, the girls signed their names on the list. Then the woman handed them all nametags, which they signed as well and put them on.  
"Ladies, the band room is right down that hall," she pointed behind the large staircase. "When you find the trophy case, turn right. It will be the last classroom door on the right of the C wing hallway." She finished.  
"Thanks!" all called in reply. The group of girls; Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, and Serena all made a beeline for the band room. They received only a few looks. Including an upperclassman making a rude comment about 5 girls together, and Lita replied by blowing them a raspberry. Quickly, they had reached the door to the band room.  
As they opened the door, the sound of jazz filtered out. Immediately, Rei covered her ears, having been not familiar with this kind of music. Serena was enticed by the new music, and began to listen intently. Amy already recognized the song, and began unconsciously humming along. Lita also enjoyed the new sounds. Mina, was hopping for a vocal part, but heard none. The director didn't pay any attention to them at first. She cut off the band, and the room fell silent. Lita was the only one that could ask the director.  
"Mam, do you by chance know where Rob S. is?" she asked. It didn't take long for a reply.  
"Yes, he's back in a practice room. The doorway there is where you need to go." The female director replied. A couple eyes were wide as the five beautiful young girls walked down the hall.  
"pssst, Brian.." Justin whispered. "How old do you think those girls are?" He asked.  
"Dunno, I'd say bout 18." Brian replied. "But, damn....they're cute, especially the brunette." The female pianist looked up at them in disgust.  
"Guys, is that all you think about?" She asked. Brian and Justin laughed.  
"Elisabeth, shut up. You wouldn't understand", Brian chuckled.  
The girls walked down the practice room hall. Amy was checking her laptop again. She stopped in front of the third practice room. "Here, Rob's in here." She said.  
Looking in the window, they saw three guys sitting in chairs, talking. One was black, and he was playing his five string bass. Another was playing his guitar. And the last one was singing along. Amy piped in again, "The one singing is him", she said.  
They opened the door, "excuse me, Rob, can we have a minute alone with you", Amy asked. The two other guys looked at Rob, and one got up and left. The other, the black one, stood up and laughed. "Rob, you lucky duck, you always have this happen to you. Five girls and one guy in a practice room, I think I saw a porno like this once". He laughed and started out.  
"Hey, Ruben," Rob called. "Don't be so jealous, you can always have Jessie!" Ruben shuddered.  
"No way!" He yelled. "Hey, don't be too long, we're doing improv today. Its time to do a little jazz, S.A. and P-Nut style, ok?" He walked out. The door closed...  
"Ok, what's going on here?" Rob started, "I'd kind of like some answers...." he trailed off.  
"Well, there's not much I can explain in a short time." Amy began, "Just sit down, and we'll do the rest, ok?" She motioned towards a chair, and Rob sat down.  
"I'm going to link your brain to my laptop," Amy began to explain, "I know this is going to sound kind of farfetched, but then I'm going to link your mind to Sailor Moon's," She turned toward the blond with the odd hairstyle. "Serena, please?" the girl nodded.  
Serena cupped her hands around the broach in front of her chest. The broach began to shine, a silver-like color. It seemed that her entire body began to glow with a white light, and then her clothes disappeared for a brief moment. Streams of energy rapidly flowed from the broach and covered her body. Her attire, consisting of a t-shirt and khaki shorts, was replaced with what looked like a sailor's outfit that was designed for a girl. The new form of Serena sat across the practice room from Rob.  
Amy placed two contact leads, which looked like small black squares on his head, one above each eyebrow. She then did the same to Serena. Then she took a cord, which started with two small cables on each end, and then became one long one in the middle, and plugged them into their foreheads. She typed in a sequence of keys on her laptop, and what felt like a surge of electricity ran through Rob's entire body. He blacked out.........  
When Rob awoke, he was in Sailor Moon's arms. She had been holding him since he had slipped out of his chair in his unconscious state. Moon helped him up.  
"I understand, but what can I do. Even if I am one of the last two Saiyans', I'm not powerful enough to fight the Shadow Drones", He asked.  
Amy took a syringe out of her caddy bag, "That's what this is for," She began. "Now hold still, this will only take a minute", she pressed two fingers against Rob's sternum. After finding a spot, she asked him to take off his shirt. Not wanting to be objective, he did as he was asked.  
Amy injected the contents of the syringe into his heart, from underneath the sternum. "This serum is known as 'Saiyaja'. It acts as a healer on infected blood. But on those people who have had a DNA block on them, it lifts the barrier"  
In moments, Rob's body began to change. He suddenly was about an inch taller, very muscular, and was too small for his current attire, with the exception of his sweatshirt. "Wow, this is amazing," he studied his new body, "one question, how am I supposed to finish the day with out walking around with pants so low, it looks like I'm almost naked?"  
Lita dug in her back pack and pulled out something that resembled a wetsuit, and then pulled out what looked like shoulder and chest armor. "Here," she handed them to Rob. "This is the armor that Saiyans fight in. You can were it until you get some new clothes."  
Rob slipped on the battle suit and shoulder armor, it fit him perfectly. He slipped on the boots that went with, but turned down the gloves. "Well, girls, what do you think?" He asked. All the girls nodded in satisfaction.  
"Well, can't be late for jazz band," Rob started out of the practice room, and the girls followed him. "Do you have someplace else to be?" He asked.  
Rei answered, "No, but if you want us to leave, we can", she offered.  
"No, no, you're always welcome girls," Rob beckoned them to sit anywhere in the band room during jazz. They all sat right around Rob's spot, the piano. Then Mr. Woodworth walked in.  
"Hey nice outfit Rob, maybe we can use that for new band uniforms?" He asked. Rob just shrugged.  
Woodworth sat at his podium and studied his music. "Rob, can I get you to come here a minute?" He asked. Rob walked over to him.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Rob asked.  
"Those girls with you, they can stay as long as they don't bug you, Ok?" he asked.  
"Sure," Rob replied.  
Just then, a bass riff is heard from Rob's left. All the girls turn and look to see Ruben playing. The drummer picks up the beat. Rob smiles, and begins to sing.  
~Come original, you got to come original. All entertainers come original. You got to come original, you got to come original. All entertainers, who are...  
To come original it ain't nothing strange, you got to represent, you got to come full range. Full range emotion, full range of style. You got to represent, you got to come full while....~  
Lita leaned over towards Serena and asked, "What have we put ourselves into, he knows that the Shadow Drones are on the way; yet he's not really affected, is he?"  
Serena laughed, "When our minds were connected, I found out many things about him. As Sailor Moon, I swore I would protect most of those thoughts and memories." She looked over and saw a girl with almost shoulder length black hair. She stood about 6'1'', and had a smile on her face as she listened from outside the room. The girl had her eyes focused on Rob. Serena turned back towards Lita.  
"Rob is one of a kind, Lita. He's lived every day of his life to the fullest. He doesn't know what tomorrow will bring him, and he doesn't care. Carpe Diem, seize the day....."  
End of Chapter 1  
Chapter 2  
The first battle!  
Kamehameha?!?  
Amy was typing something on her computer when a phone rang. She lifted the phone off the receiver, "Band office, what can I do for you?" She asked. She pressed a familiar key sequence: Ctrl+S, Saving her file. A voice on the other line answered.  
"We have an 18 year old female claiming to be a guest of a student in your department. Her name is Serena," the voice paused. Amy gasped....  
"Yes, I know who she is," Amy answered. "What did she do (this time)?" She asked.  
"She was attempting to obtain food from students in the lunchroom in exchange for a favor," the voice stated. "Shall we keep her here, or send her back to the band room?"  
Amy thought for a moment, not wanting to sound out of place, "Would you please escort her back to the band room, preferably in handcuffs. She is only to be released to Rob or myself." Amy smiled, pleased with herself. Maybe this time, Serena would learn not to pull any stunts like this again.  
  
"Your name please, ma'am?" The office attendant asked.  
"Amy, and thank you," Amy replied. She hung up the phone. At that point, an alarm on her computer goes off. Amy brought up her radar program, four blips appeared in close range to her position. She stood up and ran into the band room.  
Rob was sitting on a chair, reading a textbook. He looked up when Amy entered the room. "What's up?" he asked in concern. More students and Ms. Hohn looked up as well.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please move to the practice room hallway in an orderly fashion, and lock yourselves in a practice room. This is not a drill!!" Amy bellowed from the doorway.  
"Excuse me, what gives you the right to interrupt a quiet room, and then ask everybody to leave. You're not a teacher." Ms. Hohn countered.  
Just then everybody saw a lifeless body fly past the band room door, and heard it crash into a wall.  
"Uh, Hohn..." Brian started; "I don't think she's kidding." Everybody dropped what they were doing and did what Amy had told them. Only Ms. Hohn, Rob, and Amy remained.  
"I'd like some answers here," Ms. Hohn asked both Rob and Amy. She turned to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. Then an alarm sounded throughout the school.  
"Later, but now you must go!" Amy yelled. Ms. Hohn ran into the practice room hallway and slammed the door shut, the lock clicked shut. Three more shadowy figures appeared.  
"Let's go!" Amy yelled. "Mercury celestial power, make up!" In a blinding flash, her clothes were gone, and replaced with what looked like a cross between a sailor outfit and armor. She ran behind the drones.  
"Rob, these ones are after you," She explained. "I have to go make sure that the other girls are alright, and defend the students." She ran out.  
One of the shadow drones turned towards Amy, but the one in the center stopped him. "No, he is our concern. Shadow Man will deal with the others," it said. The other just merely nodded. The outer two charged at Rob...  
They were too fast for him to evade, they grabbed hold of him and held him in place. "What do you want with me?" Rob asked. The leader walked toward him and smiled.  
"We want you on our side," It began. "Our direct commanding officer has informed us of your potential, and we won't take no for an answer!"  
The shadow drone placed his left hand against Rob's forehead. Rob tried to move away, but was immediately lost in some sort of trance. The shadow drone began to search the Saiyan's mind.  
Rob awoke in his mind, it felt like dream to him. He saw the drone across from him. "Why are you in my thoughts?" He asked.  
"I'm merely searching your mind for a weakness, something to manipulate you with, you fool," it laughed in response. "Now's your last chance, pledge your allegiance to Shadow Man, or suffer the consequences!"  
"Never," Rob replied. "You'll have to kill me instead!" The shadow drone merely smiled.  
"Oh no, we're not going to kill you. We're going to something much worse," he laughed.  
"What would that be?" Rob was starting to become angry.  
"A little while ago, some of my fellow drones encountered a few individuals. These people proved to be some trouble, but were easily dealt with," he paused for a moment. "However, the police officer proved to be quite a pain."  
"No...You mean...my...family...gone...," Rob could hardly speak.  
"That's right kid, they're all dead, everyone." The shadow drone laughed.  
Rob started to cry, "I won't believe it, not until I see them!" He shouted.  
"I was hoping you'd say that," the drone replied. "Watch and see..." Far off in the distance, Rob could see images. They grew closer until he saw what looked like a large movie screen, but no boundaries. He saw images of his sister, and then his mom being killed. Then he saw his father, in uniform, empting several rounds of ammunition from a pistol into a shadow drone before being sliced in half by what looked like a giant shirkun (ninja star).  
"No....mom....dad...sis......you killed them........you won't get away with this....."Rob was becoming angry, the sorrow increasing beyond belief. Losing his entire family in a single day was more than he could handle.  
....The trance broke....  
Rob was on his knees, crying in anger. The three drones now encircled him, blocking any attempt of escape. But Rob didn't care.  
He stood up, facing the leader. "What you did, I can never forgive you for!" He started running towards him, but was stopped by something.  
The other shadow drones had created an energy web, stopping Rob in his tracks.  
"Now, give in to your sorrow, give up the fight, and join us!" All three called at once. They all held up their right hands, and Rob heard voices. The voices spoke, but were not wanted.  
"I hate you"...."You're such a loser"..."I don't love you"..."You'll never amount to anything"...."You're pathetic".... "I've never loved you, and I never will"... "Sorry for ditching you, I really didn't mean it"... "You're not welcome here anymore"....  
"No...More...." Rob whispered. The shadow drone smiled.  
"You give then, you will join us?" He asked.  
"I won't let you...Get away with this...."Rob snarled.  
"You have no choice, you belong to us now!" The drone jeered.  
"NO!" .....The energy web shattered like glass. All three drones looked on in horror.  
Rob pulled his hands, palms touching each other, to the right side of his body at the waist. By now, the energy surged through his body, and was represented by his red aura. He started the attack.....  
"Ka...mae...ha...mae...ha...!" He thrust his hands forward, and energy shot at the shadow drone. It exploded in a shower of sparks. 


End file.
